Spinning In Circles
by hurdygurd
Summary: Ring around the rosy, pocketful of posy, ashes to ashes, we all fall down. One-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLLOOOOO! This is my excuse for not updating Demented. Based off a real-life experience... :( And yes, this is incredibly short, because I'm trying to rewrite the Demented chapter.**

Writer smiled as she finished banging the keyboard like a monkey. She'd finally finished the next chapter of her story.

Then the words highlighted themselves. They were deleted, leaving an empty document.

"Wha- NOOOOOOO!" Writer screamed- well, more like whisper-shouted.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Writer sighed. "Oh my gooooooooodddddddddddd," she said.  
"WHYYYYYYY PLS WHYYYYYY!"

"Shit. God fucking damn it." Writer grabbed her phone, and typed a quick message to Watcher. _I literally just finished a chapter, then it goddamn deleted itself arrrghhh!_ She hesitated a moment before hitting send, after all, it was only 7. "Eh, screw it, she'll respond eventually."

An hour later, Writer got a response. _i dont like wordpad it deletes stuf_

 _Yah I know it sucks but I don't have Word :(_

Writer went to school, and took a math test, and drew pictures, everything she normally did during the school day.

At recess, Watcher came from her class to help Writer. "Well, I dunno, maybe you should make that one-shot series you were talking about."

Writer shrugged. "I would, but I really need a good name for it, and the only one I've come up with so far is... Cucumbers."

Watcher sighed. "No. You're not naming a one-shot collection 'Cucumbers'." Writer shrugged. "Well, nothing else I've come up with is better, except for 'My Unhealthy Obsession With Sugar'..."

"Yeah, that's stupid. How 'bout... 'Spinning In Circles'?"

"Yes!"

When Writer got home from school, she decided to write the first chapter, about how the one-shot collection had been born.

"Spinning In Circles... yeah, I like it." she thought out loud.

"Maybe it should have, I dunno, two main universes, where I write my friends, and where I write OCs and stuff." Writer said.

"Maybe..."

 **And yeah. SIC has been born. Btw, I'm Writer and my friend's Watcher, it's based off a game we used to play.**


	2. Jetyll and Hyde

**Well then, I literally just had to do this. It's a Jekyll and Hyde/Ty and Enderlox thing, as you can see from the title.**

 _Jetyll and Ender Hyde_

Opening the door to his laboratory, Jetyll ran in and dropped a piece of sugar cane into a bottle. The all-red liquid suddenly had tendrils of purple drifting through it. "Yes!"

Jetyll shook the potion bottle, whose contents swirled together. "This is the sweetest moment." The reddish-purple liquid was the production of his experiments. The experiments he'd been doing for two years all led up to this bottle he held in his hands.

All he'd lived for was this moment. Sure, his friends were fine, and Seto had tried to help him a bit, but Jetyll refused. He wanted this to be all his, this final moment.

"This is the moment..." he whispered. Jetyll stood at his desk, staring at the beaker full of potion. "The greatest moment of them all."

He smiled, and uncorked the bottle. The reflection in his eyes was bubbling. "Here goes all my doubts," he said. "I'll prove to them I made it all on my own."

He tilted his head back, and the warm liquid rushed down his throat.

Then Jetyll groaned and fell to the floor.

()

The bottle was lying broken into shards on the floor. The remaining potion was pooled around it, like blood streaked purple. Jetyll lay on the floor. He was unconscious- or so it seemed until he rose up on his elbows. His red eyes slowly turned purple, glowing slightly in the dark laboratory no longer lit by sunlight.

"What is this feeling of power inside?"

"It's knowing I'm alive..." he said, moving the purple and black wings attached to his back. Surprisingly, he'd felt no pain when they grew.

Jetyll- or rather, what he'd become- rose up, striding to the closet. He grabbed a cloak and pulled it over his head, covering his body, but letting his wings stick out the back.

He grabbed the headphones, seeing they'd also become purple. "I'm alive..."

He ran outside, leaping upon a shed and pulling himself to the rooftop. "Like the moon, an enigma lost and alone in the night, yet blazing with light!"

The full moon shone bright in the sky behind him, and he smiled. "I've never felt so alive!"

Jumping down, he ran down the streets and alleyways of the city. "It's the feeling of being alive, filled with evil but truly alive!"

Then he spotted a man walking down a street lit by only a single lamp. "It's the feeling of being Ender Hyde!"

He cackled evilly, darting down an alley towards the man, but stopping before he reached him. "Wait. What's this? Sweetness?" Hyde put a hand on his heart. He could feel someone. What was his name? Ah, yes; Jetyll.

"Your folly will cost you dear, my dear." Hyde chuckled. He paused in his pursuit of the man. "You'll see, you'll never escape me."

He crept up on the man like a shadow, but darted back into alleys whenever he looked back. The man glanced back. Hyde felt that he'd seen him.

Hyde darted across the alley, wings snuffing out the single lamp. The man stepped back, finding a wall. He looked around desperately, knowing someone was there.

Then Hyde stepped out of the shadows, grinning. His shadow from the dim light of the moon was cast upon the wall, hiding the man from sight. He moved forward, wrapping his wings around him and the man so the man couldn't escape.

Then his body collapsed to the ground, and Hyde ran through the night. He licked the blood staining his face off.

"Burning with primitive fire, beserk and perverse!" He flew to a rooftop, standing against the moon. "Tonight, I live on forever, and the name to remember, the name Ender Hyde!"

"Such a feeling of _evil_ inside! That's the feeling of being Ender Hyde! There's no feeling like being Ender Hyde!"

()

"No one will ever know the sorry tale of Ender Hyde, and those who died... no one must ever know." Jetyll stood in front of a mirror.

He ran his fingers down it, blinking slowly. "Am I a good man... Am I a madman? It's such a fine line between a-"

Jetyll was cut off by another voice coming from the mirror. "Do you ever think I'd let you go? Do you ever think I'd set you free? It simply isn't so... You will never get away, from me!"

"All that you are is a face in the mirror, when I close my eyes, you disappear! All that you are is the end of a nightmare, all that you are is a dying scream! After tonight I'll end this demon dream!" Jetyll stepped back as his double rose out of the mirror. "This is not a dream, my friend, and it will never end! This one is a nightmare, that goes onnnn!"

"Hyde is here to _stay_ , no matter what you may pretend, and he'll flourish long after you're gone!" Jetyll walked away from his mirror double. "Soon you will die, and my memory will hide you! You can't choose but to lose control!"

"You can't control me, I live deep inside you! Instinct will feel me devour your soul!" "I'll rejoice as you breath your final breath!" "I live inside you forever!"

"No!"

"With Satan himself by my side!"

"No!"

"And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to seperate Jetyll from Hyde!" Hyde leaped forward, and Jetyll shook his head as Hyde sank into him.

"Can't you see it's over now, time to die-"

His eyes turned purple, and then back to red. "No, not I!"

"If I die, you die too!"

"You die in me! I'll _be_ you!"

"Damn you Hyde, leave me free!" Jetyll's eyes were switching back and forth from purple as he talked to him other personality.

"Can't you see? You are me!"

"No! Deep inside-"

"I am you! You are Hyde!"

"No, never!" Jetyll shouted.

"Yes, forever!"

"God damn you Hyde! Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!"

Hyde grinned. "I'll see you there, Jetyll!"

 _End_

 **Okay, I'm sorry that I just gave up on the action at the end, and just wrote dialogue. But the dialogue is** _ **really really**_ **good. Seriously, search Confrontation Pinkamena and Alive Pinkamena. I am obsessed with them. To sum it up,**  
 **I**  
 **LOVE**  
 **THIS.**  
 **Like singing in the shower love it. Please review :)**


	3. Obsessed

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER *cough* this is real *cough***

Raven stared at the screen, swiping her finger across it. "Yes!" She smiled at a square on the phone.

Her door opened, but Raven paid no attention, instead muttering to herself and moving the numbers around.

"Raven?" Aqua walked into Raven's room. "What happened? The room's all messy, and... oh no." Aqua rolled her eyes at the screen.

"I thought your phone's battery died last morning!" "It's on the charger," replied Raven, not looking away from the screen. "I need to at least get to the thousands!" Aqua moved forward and shook Raven's shoulder, making her drop her phone.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Raven said angrily to Aqua. "You made me exit game!" Aqua grabbed Raven's phone and flicked through the apps, stopping at 'Settings'. "Look, you're obsessed with this game. You need to stop. For Glaedr's sake, you _pulled an overnighter_!"

Raven shook her head, white hair falling around her shoulders. "No I didn't..." The chip bags and half-full soda bottles strewn about the room told otherwise. "Wait, why are you-" Aqua clicked the 'Uninstall' button. Raven grabbed her phone from the other's hands. "No you- what- why- NOOOO!"

Aqua shook her head. "No. I refuse to let you keep playing 2048. You even played all through that parkour tournament!" Raven's face went derp. "Ohhh dragon dung..."

"NUUU I NEEEDA U NEDD WE ALL NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDD 2031 I MEAN 284 I MEAN 2048 YEAAAAGH WE NEEDDDD IT IT IT N EED ITTTTTT..." Raven's eyes were crossed and she was chewing on her white hair, something she did when she was stressed. "Um calm down calm down," Aqua said nervously. "NU I NU YAY HUGS FUDDGAHH!"

Raven was trying to hug Aqua, jumping from her chair and chasing her around the room, when Shail walked in.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"

Aqua flailed her arms desperately. "Help me! I uninstalled 2048 from Raven's phone because she was obsessed with it and then she went derp and is attempting to hug me!" Raven brought her hands up to her face in a 'woah' face. "SHAAAAAAILLLS! SNAIL? SHAIL SNAIL! SHAIL IS A SNAIL! SHNAIL! YAAAAAAY! SHNAIL HELP ME HUG HEEEERRRR!"

Shail laughed. "Wow, you haven't seen Raven go derp before?" Aqua nodded while pulling away from Raven's hug. "Yes but I left right after she saw it because Misty needed food and-" Raven squealed. "MISTY I LOVE MISTY CAN WE VISIT HER I WANNA SAY HI TO MISSSSTY I WANNA HUGS HERRRR!"

Shail snorted and walked away. "Well then deal with it yourself. I was dared to read some fucked-up fanfiction." She cast a glance at Aqua. "Goddamn Preston... anyway, bai!" Shail exited the room grinning at Aqua. "Good luck!"

Aqua frowned. "Um, Raven, can you let go of me?" The other smiled, her eyes still zoned out. "NOOOOOooooo..." Raven's voice slowly trailed away, but she was still muttering under her breath to herself.

Aqua shrugged Raven away. "Well, I'm gonna go now, so... you can have your phone back if you promise not to play for so long."

Raven nodded. "Ok giveemmmeeeeeeeeeee!" Aqua reluctantly handed the phone over, and Raven immediately started to re-download 2048.

Aqua got up from the bed, and walked to the doorframe. "Remember, you promised..." Raven nodded, her white hair falling over her eyes. "Yeah yeah." Aqua closed the door, whispering "Obsession."

 **Yes, I am obsessed with 2048. I have news though. I'm gonna be putting Clans And Cubes on hiatus for the time being, and instead starting a new fanfiction. READ REVIEW HUG CHEESEBURGER GIMME MY PHONE BACK**


	4. Whispers In The Shadows

You hold up a hand, trying fruitlessly to stop the darkness.

The black spikes are shooting at you, in your little circle of light.

You can hear whispers among the shadows.

 _Bitch._

 _Annoying._

 _Go away._

 _We don't need you._

 _No one cares._

 _Die._

You sigh, knowing it will win eventually. Still holding up the weight of your world.

 _You don't deserve to live._

You can stay strong against the words; you've grown up hearing them.

But the hurt is a new thing.

 _Idiot._

 _Retarded._

Your slide began... not a long time ago.

The slide, descending into darkness.

The deadly rainbow. The end is death.

 _Fucked-up._

 _That is the most out-of-tune shit I've ever heard._

 _Stop singing!_

You're friends with the voices in your head.

They talk to you through the long, sleepless nights.

You have a lot, but sometimes they try to trick you by saying things like ' _You can fly_ ' or ' _This knife won't hurt_ '

And then you have to say "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

 _Bitch._

 _Shut up._

 _Worthless._

 _We don't need you._

"I don't wanna die!"

 _Die._

 _Die._

Your crush wrapped her sweater around her neck today, saying "I'm gonna hang myself!"

Your friend said "Good."

Your other friend cheered "Yay!"

And you watched from the pencil sharpener.

 _Annoying!_

You try to be better. You really do.

 _Stop talking all the time!_

You tried to change.

You didn't.

 _Loser!_

 _Stupid!_

 _Annoying!_

 _You didn't do anything._

You're the weird one who always reads books.

You don't know what Minecraft is.

You're the annoying one who always butts into conversations.

These are your labels, given to you.

You must live up to them, even though that was three years ago.

You remember what broke you.

 **He shoves you down to the ground, kicking you when you tried to get back up.**

 **Your friend is being held back, because if he wasn't restrained he would 'kill you'.**

Are you tired of being the weak one?

 **You're running, but on purpose letting them catch you.**

You're tired of it.

 **They see you as prey.**

 _You are the prey. Get used to it._

You're so very tired of it, but too bad.

You're not allowed to fight back.

 **You run as fast as you can, like a rabbit from a wolf. They're hunting you. You panic when they catch you. You don't want to be hurt. Again. You still have all the bruises.**

 **You roll away from the group of people, and get up before they can shove you down.**

 _It's fun to hurt you._

You are the Derpy Hooves.

 **RUN RUN RUN THEYRE COMING AGAIN**

He grabs your backpack, knowing its slung around your neck. He pulls on it, and your breath is rationed.

You are forced to let him hurt you.

That is why you dropped out of the after-school program.

 **OH THEY CAUGHT YOU HAAAAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAA!**

 _Now you're gonna pay for running._

The voices in my head think I can fly. They want me to try.

I think I can't fly.

The voices want me to try.

 **This is the author's note: In no way should you take offense from this, Derpy.**  
 **I'm fine :)**


End file.
